This invention relates to wireless information retrieval.
A search engine is a software program used for search and retrieval in database systems. The search engine often determines the searching capabilities available to a user. A web search engine is often an interactive tool to help people locate information available over the so-called World Wide Web (WWW). Web search engines are actually databases that contain references to thousands of resources. There are many search engines available on the web, from companies such as Alta Vista, Yahoo, Northern Light and Lycos.
The searching capabilities are also dependent upon the type of input/output device available to the user. For example, coupling search engines to handheld wireless input/output devices introduces an array of challenges due to, for example, small output display screens, cumbersome input methods prone to generating input errors, limited bandwidth connections, and so forth.